Why?
by cenaslover
Summary: [FINISHED]Trish is heartbroken because of AJ. Can she find comfort in the arms of her best friend. Or will they become more than that? Characters: Trish Stratus, AJ Styles, Traci Brooks, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, John Cena, Others?
1. Default Chapter

Part 1 

Flashback

"AJ, how could you?"

"I'm so sorry. I don't know how this happened."

"AJ, I'm not gonna stand here and believe your lies. You cheated on me with my best friend, I'll never forgive you."

"Trish, please don't leave. I love you." AJ said grabbing Trish by the hand and pulling her in and embrace.

"You don't love me, if you loved me you wouldn't have done this to me." Trish answered pulling away from AJ and slapping him across the face. "I hate you AJ Styles, we're through."

End of Flashback

And just like that she was out of his life for good. As he thought back to the fight they had the previous night he couldn't believe how stupid he was for cheating on the woman he loves with all his heart with her best friend.

Flashback

"Traci, we can't do this anymore." AJ said grabbing Traci's clothes and throwing them at her.

"Why not? Now we don't have to hide it, we can be together like we always dreamed." Traci answered laying down on the bed.

"You mean like you always dreamed?"

"What?" Traci asked walking over to AJ.

"I never wanted to be with you. I don't even know why we started this in the first place. Please just get out." AJ said pushing Traci out of the bedroom.

"You don't mean that. You love me, and I love you."

"No, I don't love you, I love Trish. Now leave me the fuck alone."

End of Flashback

AJ was snapped out of his revierie by the phone ringing. With a sigh and a small groan he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Wow, you sound happy."

"Sorry, Randy."

"It's okay. What's wrong?"

"Nothin'." AJ said walking downstairs to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water out of he fridge.

"That wasn't a nothin', nothin'. That was a nothin' somethin'. Now what is it?"

"I uh, I…"

"What?"

"I cheated on Trish."

"You did what?" Randy screamed into the phone so loud that it caused AJ to pull the phone away from his ear. "How could you do that to her? How are you gonna tell her?"

"She kind of already knows." AJ said plopping down on the couch of his Georgia home.

"What do you mean she already knows?"

"She walked in."

"Oh my god. I thought you loved her?"

"I do you love her." AJ responded with a sigh. "Listen, I gotta go."

"Whatever, bye."

"Bye." And with that he hung up the phone.

As he walked into his room and laid on his bed he saw the picture of him and Trish from two months before. He sat up and grabbed the picture, and as he looked at it a tear rolled down his cheek. He pulled the picture to his chest and laid back down and drifted off to sleep.

End of part 1


	2. chapter 2

**Why? Part 2**

"Trish, please forgive me and give me another chance. I will never do that to you ever again."

"Of course I'll give you another chance, AJ."

All of a sudden AJ woke up in a cold sweat and realized he'd been dreaming.

"Damn it." AJ said running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

All of a sudden the phone started ringing. When AJ answered it he never expected it to be who it was.

"Hello?" AJ asked with a yawn.

"Hi." The other voice said annoyed.

"Hi, baby." AJ said as a smile formed on his face.

"Don't you dare call me baby. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be by later to get my things.

"Trish…" But before he could finish he realized she had hung up. With a sigh he picked up the picture of him and Trish off the bed and put it back on the nightstand and got up and got in the shower.

**An hour later**

AJ had just gotten out of the shower when there was a knock at the door. He ran down the stairs so fast that he almost tripped. But before he opened the door, he took three big breaths, and then opened it, and standing there with a frown on her face was Trish.

"Hi, Trish. How have you been?" AJ asked motioning for her come in.

"Great, just great." Trish answered sarcastically. "So, is the slut who used to be my best friend here?" Trish asked rolling her eyes as she entered the house.

"No. I told her to leave and stay out of my life." AJ answered closing the door behind Trish.

"Yeah, whatever." Trish said in a sarcastic voice and walking up the stairs.

"I did." AJ repeated following Trish.

"I said whatever." Trish said opening the bedroom door and walking in.

"Trish, I love you, and you know that."

"No! If you loved me you wouldn't have done that to me. Now, will you leave the room so I can get my stuff and get out of here?"

"Fine, if that's what you really want."

"It is."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs."

"Whatever." Trish said walking over to her dresser and taking shirts, pants, and skirts out and throwing them into her suitcase. Then when all of her clothes were in her suitcase, she started taking all of her jewelry and putting it in the suitcase with her clothes, and that's when she saw the last necklace laying on the nightstand next to the next to the bed next to the picture of her and AJ. She picked up the necklace and put it with the others. She sat on the bed and picked up the picture. She ran her finger down the picture of AJ as tears started to fall from her eyes. She lifted her hands above her head with them still holding the picture, and threw it against the wall watching it shatter into a million pieces. She wiped her tear stained face, got up from her spot on the bed, picked up her suitcase, and walked down the stairs and out the door without a word being spoken.


	3. chapter 3

**Why? Part 3**

As Trish opened the front door of her house and walked in she was surprised at who she found in her living room sitting on her couch.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" Trish asked tiredness in her voice. "How did you get in?"

"I…uh… AJ told me what happened and I wanted to make sure you were okay. But when I got here you weren't here, so I came in and decided to wait for you. I hope that was okay." Randy said walking over to where Trish was standing.

"Yeah, It's okay, I guess. But you still didn't answer my question. How did you get in?"

"I got here about an hour ago. But when I knocked on the door no one answered so I walked around to the back and the door was opened so I came in and sat on the couch and waited for you."

"You didn't have to do that. I can take care of myself."

"Sorry. I just figured I'd come and see if you were okay. I guess that was a bad idea. I think I'm gonna go." Randy said as he grabbed his jacket off the couch and headed toward the door.

"Randy, wait." Trish said grabbing his arm and turning him around so they were facing each other.

"Yeah?"

"You shouldn't be apologizing, I should. I'm sorry, it's just this whole thing with AJ hurts so much.

"Listen, I can't say I know what you're going through, because I don't, but I'm sorry. I didn't know he would do this to you. But like I said I think I'm gonna go."

"No. Trish said running over to Randy. "Can you stay with me for a little while?"

"Sure." Randy answered leading Trish over to the couch and taking the available seat next to her.

As Randy was just about to say something he heard sniffling he looked down and saw that it was Trish. He didn't know what to do so he pulled her in for a hug and brushed her hair back with his fingers, and whispered in her ear "It's okay Trish, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." And it was at that moment that Randy realized the girl who he has always thought of a sister, the girl he used to watch movies with, and just hang out with, he was in love with. He was in love with Trish Stratus.


	4. Why? Part 4

Why? Part 4 

Randy woke up the next morning to find himself lying on the couch with Trish's head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her waist. He thought to himself, _this is how it should be. She should be in my arms instead of AJ's because I would never let her go like he did. I love her. _All of a sudden he felt Trish move. He looked down and saw that she was awake.

"Hey sleepy head." Randy said as Trish lifted her head off of his chest and got up from the couch.

"Hi. What time is it?" Trish asked looking on the clock that was on a stand next to the couch.

"It's 12:00. We have to be at the arena in an hour and a half." Randy answered getting off the couch and standing next to Trish.

"I don't know if I feel like going today. I'm not in the mood."

"Trish, you're the women's champion, you have to go, and plus it's not like he's going to be there."

"I guess you're right. I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready." Trish said as she turned away from Randy and walked upstairs into the bathroom.

When Trish finished her shower she put on black hip hugger jeans, a light blue t-shirt with angel written on it in silver letters, and white Nike sneakers. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a tight ponytail. Then she finished putting on her makeup, turned off the bathroom light and exited the bathroom.

About an hour later Trish and Randy arrived at the arena and were greeted by their very good friend John Cena.

"Hey John." Randy said.

"Hey Randy. Hey Trish." John said hugging Trish.

"Hi John. Sorry, but I'm gonna go find Stacy. See ya later." And with that Trish left John and Randy, and took off down the hall.

"What's up with her?" John asked confused.

"AJ, that's what."

"What about him?"

"He cheated on Trish and she caught him."

"That stupid son of a bitch. With who?" John said forming fists with both of his hands.

"Traci. That's who he cheated with." Randy said crossing his arms.

"Mother fucker!" John said while punching the concrete wall next to him. "This is all your fault, Randy."

"My fault. How the hell is this my fault?"

"You're the one who got them together in the first place."

"How was I supposed to know he would do this?"

"I don't know. I didn't mean to say that it was your fault I'm just so pissed off at that asshole for what he did.

"I know, I am too."

"Why would he do this to her?" John asked as he saw the blood forming quickly on his knuckles.

"I don't know."

"Stacy!" Trish screamed as she ran over to her friend and hugged her.

"Yeah? You okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?" Stacy asked as her and Trish sat on an equipment case next to them.

"It's AJ."

"What about him?"

"He cheated on me with Traci."

"He what?"

"He.."

"No Trish I heard you, I just can't believe he would do that." Stacy said as she pulled her friend in for a hug.

"Well believe it. But I swear if I see him, or Traci here tonight I am going to kick their asses, and that's not a threat, that's a promise."

"Well get ready, because there they are."


	5. Why? Part 5

Why? Part 5 

"That fucking slut." Trish said as she got off the equipment case they had been sitting on and ran over to where Traci was standing and slapped her across the face knocking her to the ground. When Traci was on the ground on her back Trish got over her and repeatedly punched, slapped, and she also slammed Traci's head against the concrete floor twice.

John and Randy were talking when they heard yelling. They recognized the voices as Traci and Trish. They ran over to where they were and Randy grabbed Trish off of Traci and John helped Traci to her feet.

"Get the hell off me." Trish screamed. "I want to kill that bitch."

"Why?" Traci asked holding the back of her head.

"Why?" Trish asked pulling away from John, who quickly grabbed her again not sure of what she would do to Traci if she got a hold of her again. "Because you're supposed to be my best friend."

"I am."

"No! And do you know why you aren't? You're not my best friend because you slept with my boyfriend, and friends wouldn't do that to each other. So as far as I'm concerned I don't have a best friend and I don't have a boyfriend. I hate you both." And with that Trish managed to get out of John's hold on her and she ran down the hall, and into the women's locker room, making sure to close the door behind her.

"I think I should go talk to her." Stacy said as she started to walk away.

"No, I will. I need to talk to her about something anyway." Randy said as he gently grabbed Stacy's forearm.

"Okay, but let us know how it goes."

"Don't worry John, I will." And without another word Randy ran in the same direction that Trish had a few moments earlier. He wanted to see if she was okay, but he also wanted to tell her how he felt about her. Finally he reached the door to the women's locker room. He knew that men weren't aloud in there but at this point he didn't care, so he opened the door.

"Trish I need to talk to…." Before he could finish he heard crying, so because of what happened earlier he figured it was Trish. He looked in the room and saw her sitting on the leather couch with her head in her hands. He shut the door and walked over to the couch and sat next to his friend and pulled her in for a hug. "Trish I…"

"I really loved him." Trish said as she got off the couch and walked over to where her bag with all of her stuff was.

"Who?"

"AJ, I loved him and he hurt me." Randy felt a twinge of jealousy that Trish said she loved AJ. He knew she liked AJ, but he didn't know she loved him.

"Trish, it'll be okay. You're gonna get through this, and me, Stacy, and John will help." Randy said as he walked over to where Trish was standing.

"I don't think anything will help. It feels like I just had my heart ripped out and stomped on. That's not something you just get over."

"I know that, what I'm saying is that no matter how long it takes, we'll help you." Randy said as he pulled Trish in for another hug and kissed her on her forehead.

"Thanks." Trish answered as she pulled away and wiped the tears off her face.

"No problem. Now, me, Stace, and John are gonna go out after the show, and we were hoping you would come with us."

"I don't know Randy, I'm not really in the mood to go anywhere."

"But it'll help you get your mind off AJ and Traci."

"Fine, I guess. Just let me get cleaned up."

"Okay. We'll meet you in the parking lot in about an hour."

"See you then." And with that Randy walked out of the room, and Trish walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

About 25 minutes later Trish got out of the shower. She grabbed a pair of light blue bell-bottom jeans, a black halter-top, and a pair of black strappy high-heeled shoes. Once she was dressed she applied eye shadow, eyeliner, and 2 coats of lip-gloss. When she was satisfied with how she looked she turned out the light and exited the bathroom.

She walked out to the parking lot and looked around but she didn't see any of her friends, just then she felt someone touch her shoulder, and she jumped at the contact.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, John." Trish said as she let out a big sigh.

"C'mon, we're over here."

Trish followed John to the car and got in on the passenger side.

When they arrived at the club they found a table big enough for all of them.

"Thanks."

"Thanks, for what, Trish?" Stacy asked confused.

"For putting up with me."

"Oh, I love this song. John, dance with me." Stacy said grabbing John's hand and pulling him out to the dance floor before he could answer.

"Wanna dance?" Randy asked hoping Trish wouldn't turn him down.

"I don't know."

"C'mon, please?" Randy asked again standing up and extending his hand to Trish.

"I guess." Trish answered with a sigh as she stood and took the hand Randy had offered her.

When Trish and Randy got onto the dance floor Randy put his hands gently on Trish's hips as she threw her hands around his neck and rested her head on his chest. As soon as the song started playing Trish recognized it as 'I Have Loved You' by Jessica Simpson.

Remember that blue crystal sky, the sun 

_reflected in your eyes_

_You kissed me unexpectedly _

_The moment I just forget, we filled the air _

_with promises_

_And sealed them up so tenderly_

_But life never asks you what you want, it's just_

_gonna have it's way_

_And sometimes it doesn't give like it takes_

As then song reached the chorus Trish moved her hands so they were resting on Randy's shoulders.

"Trish, can I ask you something?" Randy asked as his blue eyes met her hazel ones.

"Yeah."

"You're not the kind of person who gets like this 'cause of something a guy does. No matter how much you cared about them. Is there something else goin' on?"

"No." Trish answered as she looked at the floor.

"Trish…"

"I said no."

As the song ended Trish and Randy went back to the table as John and Stacy danced to another song.

Three hours later Randy, John, Stacy, and Trish arrived at the hotel.

"I'm gonna go to my room, now. See ya guys tomorrow." And with that John left.

"Me too. Good night." Stacy said as her and John walked down the hall to their rooms.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed too. I'm really tired." Trish said as her and Randy both got their room keys from the front desk of the hotel.

"I'll walk you to your room." Randy said as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you don't have to." Trish said as they entered the elevator.

"Yeah."

"Okay, thanks."

As they reached their floor and the elevator doors opened and they stepped out they started off down the hall.

"What room you in?" Randy asked.

"Um…163. What about you?"

"135."

Finally they reached the door to her room. She opened the door and stepped in, turning to face Randy.

"Randy?" Trish asked looking confused.

"What?" Randy asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Have you talked to AJ lately?" Trish asked.

"No, but I'm supposed to call him tomorrow morning."

"Oh."

"Trish, do you want to talk to him?"

"No. I hate him, and I never want to see him again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but I think I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Okay, see ya tomorrow."

"Good night, Randy." Trish said as she gave Randy a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Good night." Randy said returning the hug and kiss.

And with that Randy left and Trish closed the door and grabbed some pajamas out of her bag. Then she went into the bathroom and got changed. Five minutes later Trish exited the bathroom, just in time to hear a knock on the door of her hotel room. She walked over to the door and opened it, only to see her good friend John Cena.

"Hey, John. I thought you went to bed."

"I tried, but I couldn't fall asleep, so I thought I'd come over. Nice pajamas." John said referring to the black and blue silky monkey pajamas Trish was wearing.

"Shut up." Trish said as she laughed and hit John's arm playfully. Come on in."

"Thanks." John said walking into the room.

"Is that the only reason you came over, because you couldn't sleep and you wanted to make fun of my pajamas?" Trish asked sitting on her bed.

"Well, that's partly why. The other reason is I wanted to talk to you." John said sitting next to Trish.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, there's kinda this girl that I like."

"Ooh, John's got a crush. Who is it?"

"I'm not gonna tell you now."

"Why?"

"Because you sound to anxious."

"Fine, I'm better now. So, who is it?"

"It's… Stacy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Why? Part 6**

"Who?" Trish asked confused and exited at the same time.

"Stacy." John answered.

"That's terrific." Trish said as she threw her arms around John's neck and hugged him.

"Yeah. Listen the reason I told you is because I was kinda hoping you could maybe see if she likes me." John said as Trish slowly pulled away.

"Sure, I'm going to see her in a few hours."

"Okay, good. But don't tell her I want to know."

"Okay, I won't. I promise."

"Good. I gotta go but I'll call you later." John said getting off the bed and opening the door.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." John said walking out the door.

When John left Trish went into the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed. Just as Trish walked out of the bathroom her cell phone rang, she ran over to where she had put it on the stand next to the couch. She grabbed the phone took it off the charger and pressed talk.

"Hello?" Trish asked as she pushed a piece of wet hair out of her face.

"Hey."

She instantly recognized the voice.

"Hey, Randy. What's up?"

"Nothin', but I was kinda wondering if maybe later you wanted to hang out? It's gonna be me, Stace, John, Jay, and Jay's gonna bring some girl with him. So, do you wanna come?" Randy asked as he crossed his fingers.

"Um… sure. But why can't we go now?"

"Because um… I already told everyone 7:00."

"I'm not stupid Randy, if this was any other time you would say okay and call everyone to tell them we were gonna meet earlier. So, why can't we go earlier?"

"Trish…"

"Answer me, Randy."

"Fine, I didn't want to tell you because I know you're not completely over him but… me and AJ were gonna meet in a little while."

"Oh…" Trish said getting off the bed and walking over to the window.

"I'm sorry. But I didn't wanna tell you, because I know you're still pissed."

"It's okay, he's your friend and you have a right to see and talk to him."

"Trish.."

"No, go and meet him, or talk to him, or whatever you were gonna do. I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready for later, bye." Trish said.

"Okay, but I'll call you after, I promise." Randy said walking out.

"Don't bother, I'll meet you and everyone else in the lobby at 7. Now goodbye." Trish answered hanging up the phone and walking into the bathroom.shutting the door.

Randy walked into his hotel room and saw AJ sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"Hey." Randy said sitting on the bed.

"Hi." AJ answered not as enthusiastic as his friend was.

"What's up with you?"

"You know what, Randy."

"No, I don't." Randy said grabbing two beers out of the fridge.

"The whole Trish thing." AJ said taking the beer Randy had offered to him.

"That's your fault. You were being an ass."

"You think I don't know that? I don't even know why I did it."

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Randy asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Uhm… a few things." AJ answered.

"Like, what?"

"Uhm… I wanted to know if everyone hates me?"

"Well, I can't speak for everyone else but, I'm kinda mad. But we're still friends. So what else did you want to talk to me about?"

"Trish." AJ said as he scratched the top of his head.

"What about her?"

"How is she?"

"How is she? She's hurt, upset, and pissed. She lost her best friend and her boyfriend. How do you think she feels?"

"Randy listen, I know I screwed up, and I know I hurt her, and I'm sorry for that. If I could take it all back I would."

"But you can't, that's the whole thing. You can't take it back." Randy said as he picked up his cell phone and started looking through his messages.

"But I could try and make up for it."

"How?" Randy asked as he selected a message and started reading it.

"I don't know, I'll think of something. I'm gonna get Trish back, I swear." And with that AJ grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room.

Just as AJ left Randy put his cell phone on the stand next to his bed and layed down. All of a sudden his cell phone rang, with a groan he picked it up, checked the name, and answered it.

"Hey, John." Randy said with a sigh.

"Hey." John answered back. "What's up with you?"

"Nothin'."

"It's not nothin', it's somethin'. What is it?"

"AJ, was just here, and he said he is going to do whatever it takes to get Trish back.

"Why is that bad?"

"Because he cheated on her, dumbass."

"I know that. But why are you so mad? And don't even think about telling me what you always tell me." John said, his voice serious. "You like her don't you?" John asked even though he already knew Randy did. He just wanted his friend to finally admit his feelings for Trish.


	7. Chapter 7

Why? Part 7 

"No." Randy answered.

"Why, do I have the feeling you're lying to me?" John asked as he smiled into the phone.

"I don't know, but I'm not." Randy said, his voice not convincing.

"Randy, I'm your best friend, you can trust me. I swear I won't tell her."

"Fine." Randy answered with a sigh. "I do love her, a lot. Okay?"

"I knew it." John said as a smile spread across his face.

"Shut up."

"So… are you gonna tell her?"

"I don't know. I don't wanna tell her if she's still not over AJ." Randy said as he turned on the TV.

"Well, you have to tell her sooner or later, and plus you never know unless you try."

"Yeah, but I don't want to tell her if she doesn't feel the same way. It'll be so embarrassing."

"Whatever, but I have to go, I got another call." John said happiness in his voice.

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Bye." John said as he switched to the incoming call. "Hello?" John asked curious.

"Hey." The other voice answered.

"Who is this?"

"It's AJ."

"Oh, hi."

"Hi."

"What do you want?" John asked with a sigh.

"What are you so pissed at?"

"I'm pissed at what you did to Trish." John said rolling his eyes.

"How do you know? Wait, don't answer that, Randy told you, huh?"

"No, actually Trish did." John said as he turned off the TV.

"Oh."

"Now, what do you want?"

"Um…I was wondering if you think you could talk Trish, Stacy, and Randy into coming to the club you always go to? And of course you too."

"I don't know, I'll ask them."

"But John, don't tell them I'm gonna be there."

"Okay, we'll be there after Raw tomorrow."

"Thanks, bye."

"AJ, wait. John yelled into the phone trying to catch AJ before he hung up.

"Yeah."

"Why do you want everyone to come to the club?"

"Because…" AJ said as a smile spread across his face.

"Because why?"

"It's a surprise, bye." And before John could protest AJ hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

Why? Part 8 

The next night on Raw John walked into the arena looking for Randy, Trish, or Stacy. Before he started to look for them he went to his locker room which he was sharing with Randy and Shannon Moore. John figured since Randy is always there that he would be easy to find. John reached the door and opened it to reveal only Shannon in the room.

"Hey, John." Shannon said as he sat on the leather couch next to him.

"Hey, Shannon." John answered as he set his dark blue duffel bag on the bench.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, you?" John asked as he reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a blue and white baseball hat and put it on.

"Nothing." Shannon answered as he turned on the TV.

"Have you seen Randy?"

"No, but his stuff is right over there, so he's here." Shannon said pointing to the corner that had Randy's black duffel bag.

"Well thanks, but I better go find him, bye."

"Bye." And with that John exited the locker room and started off down the hall.

Women's Locker Room

"Hi, Trish." A familiar voice said, causing Trish to look up from the magazine she was reading on the couch.

"Hi." Trish answered back.

"So, wanna go take a walk around?"

"Sure Stace." Trish said as she put the magazine on the stand next to the couch and got up and walked out of the locker room with Stacy following. 

As they left the locker room they immediately started off down the hall. As they rounded a corner they bumped into something or someone so hard that all of them fell to the ground. When they looked up they saw that the person they had bumped into was John Cena.

"Sorry, Trish. Sorry, Stacy. Are you two alright?" John asked as he extended a hand to both girls.

"Yeah, we're fine." Trish and Stacy answered taking the hand John had offered.

"So, where were you off to in such a hurry, John?" Trish asked eyeing her friend.

"Actually, I was looking for the two of you." John answered as he adjusted his hat.

"Really? Why?" Stacy asked as she grabbed her purse off the floor.

"Well, I was wondering if you two and Randy wanted to come with me after the show to a club?"

"Yeah, sure. Stacy and I will meet you in the parking lot after the show. Okay?" Trish asked looking at her watch. "I have a tag match with Randy next. It's me and Randy versus Lita and Edge."

"Okay, see you then. And good luck"

"John, wait." Trish said grabbing John's forearm and stopping him from walking away.

"What?"

"Do you want me and Stace to ask Randy, or are you?"

"Me… I guess."

"Okay, bye."

Ten minutes later Trish caught up with Randy.

"Randy." Trish said as she ran up to where he was standing behind the curtain.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna be late. Were just waiting for Edge and Lita's music to cut."

"Oh, okay. Um… did John ask you about going with us after the show?"

"Yeah, I'm going. Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Oh, their music stopped, come on." Randy said as him and Trish walked through the curtain and to the ring.

JOHN'S LOCKER ROOM

As John got out of the shower and got dressed, he put his clothes in his duffel bag. Just then his cell phone rang, and when he answered it he realized who it was.

"Hey, AJ. What's up?" John asked as he turned on the TV in the locker room to watch Randy and Trish's match against Edge and Lita.

"Nothin' much. Is everyone going?"

"Yes, AJ, everyone's going, Trish too."

"Good. Do they know I'm gonna be there?"

"No, you told me not to tell them."

"I know, I was just asking because there your friends and you don't like lying to them."

"No, I don't. But can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, this thing at the club, is it to get Trish to forgive you? Or is it to get Trish back?"

"Both."

"Okay, I have another question. Are you gonna hurt Trish more then you already did?"

"No. I promise."

"Okay, but if you do I'm going to kick your ass."

"Whatever, I'll see you there. Bye."

"Bye."

After Trish and Randy's victory over Edge and Lita they walked through the curtain and hugged each other.

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Trish asked as she laughed and had to hold onto Randy's arm for support so she wouldn't fall.

"Yes, it was awesome." Randy answered also laughing.

"Well, I better go get ready, we have to go in like 45 minutes and I have to take a shower, do my hair, and pick out an outfit. See you then." Trish said as she started to walk away. But she didn't get far because she felt Randy's hand gently grab her forearm. "What, Randy?"

"I have been trying to figure out when the right time to do this would come. But I can't wait anymore. I care about you Trish, as more than a friend." And at that moment Randy pulled her closer, leaned down until he was an inch from her face, and kissed her. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Trish pulled away and smacked Randy as hard as she could across the face.

"Why would you do that Randy!" Trish yelled.

"Because I…I love you."

"No, you did it because I'm still upset about AJ, and you thought that this would be your perfect chance to take advantage of me."

"No Trish, that's not why I did it. I really **do **care about you."

"No, you don't. I hate you, Randy." Trish said as she ran down the hall and into the women's locker room.

An hour later they arrived at the club. As Trish, John, Stacy, and Randy walked through the doors of the club they walked over to an available table and sat at it. Trish sat between Stacy and John, and Randy sat next to John. Every time Randy would look at Trish, she would look away or look at the floor. Then they heard a voice on stage.

"Everyone, can I have your attention?" Trish instantly knew who it was and her, John, Randy, Stacy, and the rest of the people in the club all shut up and focused their attention on AJ.

"I really hurt someone. Someone I really, really care about and I was hoping this would help her forgive me. I love you, and I'm so, so sorry." AJ nods to the DJ and the song starts.

And Trish recognizes it as Rascal Flatts: '_While You Loved Me'_, her favorite song.

_If I ever write, the story of my life_

_Don't be surprised if you're where it begins_

_Girl, I'd have to dedicate every line on_

_every page_

_To the memories we made, while you loved me_

_(Chorus)_

I was born the day you kissed me 

_And I died inside the night you left me_

_But I lived, oh how I lived_

_While you loved me_

_Everyone in the club was quiet during the song. When Randy looked at Trish he could tell she was about to cry. _

_I'd start with chapter one, love innocent _

_and young_

_As the morning sun on a new day_

_Even though I know the end, We'll do it _

_all again_

'_Cause I got a lifetime in, while you loved me_

_(Chorus)_

_I was born the day you kissed me_

_And I died inside the night you left me_

_But I lived, oh how I lived _

_While you loved me_

As the song neared it's end Randy looked over at Trish and saw the tears forming in her eyes. He didn't know why he kissed her, he knew before he did it that he would be risking getting hurt but he didn't realize how much Trish would hate him. And he wished he could take all of it back.

When the song ended AJ walked back up to the microphone and said…

"I love you, _please_ forgive me?"

Just then Trish got up from her seat at the table and walked up onto the stage with tears still in her eyes, and smacked him across the face and ran out of the club. Stacy and Randy ran after her, and John got up onto the stage and said to AJ…

"You said she wouldn't get hurt, and you lied. Stay away from her." And with that John followed his friends and ran out of the club.

Stacy and Randy finally caught up to Trish outside the club and they tried to talk to her.

"Trish!" Stacy yelled as she approached her best friend and pulled her in for a hug.

"Trish. Are you okay?" Randy asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. But Trish quickly pushed his hand off of her.

"Leave Randy, I don't want to see you or AJ right now." And to respect what Trish had said Randy turned and started to walk away but before he got to far he said "I'm sorry, Trish."

And just as Randy disappeared John caught up to Trish and Stacy and hugged Trish as well.

Trish's Hotel Room

The next morning Trish was awaken by her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" She asked irritated.

"Hi, I just wanted to see how you were, and make sure you're alright. Are you?"

"Yes, John. I'm fine."

"Okay, good. But I have another question."

"Okay. What is it?" Trish asked as she sat up in her bed.

"Have you asked Stacy yet?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I'll ask her next time I see her, which should be today. I promise. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, just call me when you find out. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Just then there was a knock on Trish's hotel room door. And with a groan she answered it. And when she did she saw Stacy at the other side.

"Hi, Stace." Trish said motioning for Stacy to come in.

"Hey. Are you alright?" She asked as she sat on the edge of Trish's bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay. Now what's going on with you and Randy?" She asked curious.

"Nothing." Trish answered sitting next to Stacy.

"Bull shit. Tell me the truth."

"Fine. After the match we had last night, he said he loved me, and then he kissed me, and I smacked him." Trish said pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Oh." Stacy answered.

"Stacy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like John?" Trish asked as a smile formed on her face.

"Yes. Yes I do, a lot." Stacy said a similar smile on her face.

"That's great. He likes you too." Trish said as she hugged her friend.

"Okay, that's good. But now that I answered your question truthfully, you have to answer mine."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Do you have feelings for, Randy?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Why? Part 9 **

"No." Trish said as she laid on her bed and turned away from Stacy.

"Yes, you do." Stacy answered.

"No, I don't, Stacy. I am so pissed off at him right now." Trish said sitting up and looking her friend.

"Just because you're pissed off at him right now, it doesn't mean you don't like him."

"I know that. Listen, he's my best friend, nothing more."

"Whatever, I'm not gonna argue with you. So, what's up with smacking AJ?" Stacy asked as she moved to the end of the bed.

"He cheated on me. Then he tried to get me back." Trish answered getting up and walking over to the window.

"But he tried to get you back in the sweetest way."

"I don't care. He hurt me, I'm never gonna forgive him."

"Trish…" Stacy started to say but was interrupted by Trish.

"No. Stacy, why are you trying to defend him?" Trish asked turning to face her friend.

"Because he's still my friend. Trish just go talk to him let him explain. He loves you." Stacy said as she hugged Trish.

"I don't know."

"Trish, go."

"Fine." Trish said as she walked out the door.

In The Hall

When Trish entered the hall she immediately saw John walking towards her.

"Hey, John." Trish said as she flashed him a smile.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked as he hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I'm kinda nervous."

"Nervous about what?" John asked as he let her go and returned the smile.

"I'm gonna go and see AJ."

"What? Why?" John asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Because I should have let him explain last night." Trish said as she continued walking with John following.

"No you shouldn't have. He hurt you, so you had every right to walk out like that."

"John…" Trish said turning to face him with another smile.

"What?"

"I asked Stacy."

"Really? What did she say? Does she like me? Does she hate me? What?" John asked anxious to hear what Trish had to say.

"She likes you."

"Great!" John said in an excited tone.

"Yeah, it is. But are you coming with me or not?"

"I guess, come on."

AJ's Hotel Room

As AJ was about to get in the shower he heard a knock on the door. And when he answered it, he couldn't believe who was on the other side.

"Traci? What are you doing here?" AJ asked a disappointed look on his face.

"I wanted to see you." She answered walking in and sitting on his bed.

"Listen, John called about 10 minutes ago and said he would be over to talk. So please leave?" AJ asked motioning for her to leave.

"No. You know you want me, and I want you, so let's just be together." Traci said getting up off the bed and walking over to where AJ was standing.

"No, I don't want you. I want Trish, what happened between us was just a mistake."

"A mistake? Let me see if I can change your mind." Traci said as she moved closer and closer to AJ until their lips were 1 inch apart, and she kissed him with all the energy inside her.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door stood Trish and John.

"Trish, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, yes I do." Trish said as she took a big deep breath.

"Okay, here we go." John said opening the door only to find AJ and Traci.

"What the hell is going on?" John asked as he looked at AJ and Traci who quickly pulled apart.

"Nothin', we were just…" Before he could finish he spotted Trish. The tears in her eyes made him feel so bad. "Trish…" That was when he realized she had run off down the hall and John had gone after her, so AJ followed.

When AJ caught up to John, both John and Trish had just taken the car and drove off.

Stacy's Hotel Room

"Randy?" Stacy asked as she gave Randy a can of beer and sat next to him on the couch.

"Yeah?" Randy answered.

"I think I know why you're so quiet."

"Why?" Randy asked looking at Stacy.

"Because of what happened between you and Trish last night." Stacy said as she put a hand on Randy's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess that's why. It's just I really, really like her and when I kissed her she said I was trying to take advantage of her and I wasn't. I love her."

"I know, that's why I'm gonna try and convince her to give you a chance."

"That's really nice of you Stacy, but she's never gonna see me as anything more then just a friend."

"Well, she might. But she might not, she might start to actually like you. You never know." Before Stacy could finish her cell phone rang. She got up from her seat next to Randy and walked over to the dresser, reached into her purse, and pulled out her cell phone and answered it. "Hello?" She asked curiously.

"Stacy?" The voice asked.

"Yeah?"

"It's John, listen um…there's been an accident."

"Accident? What do you mean an accident? What accident? What happened?" Stacy asked dropping the can of soda she was holding. Randy's head shot up when he heard the word accident, and he quickly made his way over to Stacy.

"You see...Trish and me." John was interrupted by Stacy.

"Tell me when I get there. Me and Randy are on our way." And with that said she hung up her phone put on her shoes, and grabbed her jacket, walking out of the hotel room with Randy following


	10. Chapter 10

**Why? Part 10 **

As Stacy and Randy were driving to the hospital Randy kept asking what happened and if everyone was okay and she wouldn't answer him.

"Stacy, answer me. Is Trish and John okay?" Randy asked as he looked at Stacy who was driving.

"John is, but I don't know about Trish."

"What? You don't know if Trish is okay?"

"No."

"Stacy, I want to get there as quick as possible too, but slow down you're going 65 in a 55 mile zone."

"No! I will not slow down, because were here." She said as she pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. As soon as the car was parked her and Randy ran into the hospital.

"Stacy, did John tell you anything about what happened?" Randy asked as he and Stacy walked up to the front desk.

"No," Stacy answered. "Excuse me miss, can you tell me what room Trish Stratus and John Cena are in?"

"Are you family?" the nurse asked as she looked through the computer to find out.

"No, we're friends of theirs." Randy said trying not to pay attention to the people around him. Randy has always hated hospitals, the smell, the people walking around with tubes in them; the whole thing gave him the creeps.

"Then I'm sorry we can't let you up there right now."

"Why?" Stacy asked a bit annoyed.

"Because only family is aloud. That is the rule of this hospital."

"Well, that is a stupid fucking rule. Two of my best friends just got into a car accident and you're telling me I can't see them?" Stacy asked getting angrier by the second.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do."

"Look lady, if you don't let me see them I swear I will kick your…" Stacy was interrupted by someone calling her name.

"Stacy, Randy!" The person yelled.

When Stacy and Randy turned around they saw John running toward them.

"John!" Stacy said running up to him and giving him a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Wow. What was that for?" John asked not able to hide the smile that formed on his face.

"I'm just happy you're okay. You are okay right?" Stacy asked pulling away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have a broken wrist and stitches on the side of my head. No big deal compared to Trish." John said sighing and sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room as Stacy and Randy did the same.

"Speaking of Trish is she okay?" Randy asked concern filling his blue eyes.

"No. She's in surgery." John said leaning back in the chair.

"Surgery? Is she gonna be okay?" Stacy asked as she took John's hand in hers.

"I don't know. The doctors took her in there as soon as we got here, and I haven't seen the doctor yet."

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"Well, she said she wanted to go see AJ and let him explain about the whole club thing, and she asked if I would go with her, so of course I said yes. I called him on the way over and told him I was coming over so we could talk, but I didn't tell him Trish was gonna be with me. When we got there I opened the door and we saw him and Traci making out. Trish got upset of course and she ran out of the hotel and I ran after her, and we got into the car with her driving." John stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "She was crying and not really paying attention to the road which is really not good when you're going 70 miles an hour. She kept closing her eyes and stuff, so I told her to look at the road, and when she did neither one of us saw it but she ran a red light and her side hit a tractor-trailer and we went into a ditch and hit a tree. And that's all I remember." John said trying to read all of the expressions on his friend's faces.

"That bastard!" Randy said raising his voice a little but it was loud enough to get some of the people's attention.

"Randy, quiet your voice, you're in a hospital." Stacy said as she put a finger to her lips.

"Sorry. I'm just really worried." Randy answered lowering his voice.

"Me too." Stacy said.

"Me three." John said.

2 Hours Later

It had been two hours since Randy and Stacy had gotten to the hospital and they had been waiting in the waiting in the waiting room with John. Stacy was sitting between John and Randy, and Randy had fallen asleep.

"John?" Stacy asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yeah?" John answered turning his attention to Stacy.

"Do you think Trish is going to be okay?"

"I don't know. I hope she is."

"Me too."

Then they heard a sigh and turned around to see that Randy had just woken up. But before he had a chance to say anything they saw the doctor walk over to them.

"Are you the family of Trish Stratus?" The doctor asked.

"Actually we're her…" But Stacy cut off Randy.

"Yes. Yes we are her family. I'm her sister, and these are our brothers." Stacy said standing up and gesturing to John and Randy.

"Okay, well Trish just got out of surgery and she did very well."

"Is she okay? What is wrong with her?" Just then they heard someone call their names.

"John!"

"AJ, what are you doing here?" Stacy asked not very happy to see him.

"I heard about what happened. Is she okay?" AJ asked as he made his way up to John, Stacy, and Randy.

"Well, if you shut up we're gonna find out." Randy said looking at the doctor. "Go ahead."

"Well, the accident was very bad, I think the only reason she got hurt as bad as she did was because her side of the car hit the truck. But anyway she had a collapsed lung that we did the surgery on. She got stitches on her forehead just above her eye, she broke her left arm, and she has three broken ribs." The doctor said.

"Oh my god." Stacy said as she started to cry.

"Can we go see her?" AJ asked with concern on his face.

"Yes. But she's sleeping."

"We don't care. We'll sit in there with her." John said as he hugged Stacy and tried to get her to stop crying.

"Okay, you can go." The doctor said as he walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Why? Part 11 **

Before they went into the room to see Trish, Randy, John, and Stacy had a little talk with AJ.

"What the hell are you doing here?" John asked obviously angry.

"I came to see if Trish is okay."

"Well don't bother. She doesn't need your pity." Randy said walking to Trish's room with John, Stacy, and AJ following.

When they reached Trish's room Stacy knocked on the door but didn't get an answer so she knocked again and still no answer. So Stacy opened the door and John, Randy, and AJ walked in. When they walked into the room they couldn't believe how badly hurt Trish really was. They walked over to her bed and Stacy sat on one side in a chair and Randy took the chair on the other side. John sat next to her on the bed, and AJ stood next to the door.

1 Hour Later 

It had been an hour and Trish still hadn't woken up.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" John asked looking at Randy and Stacy.

"I don't know, hopefully soon." Stacy answered.

"Think she'll be okay with me being here when she wakes up?" Randy asked as he took Trish's hand in his.

"I think she will be." Before anyone could say another word they heard a groan. They looked down and saw that it was Trish.

"Trish!" Stacy screamed as she hugged her best friend.

"Hey, Stace." Trish said groaning again from the pain she was in. When Stacy finally let go John hugged her and kissed her forehead gently.

"Hi, John."

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked as he let go of her.

"Horrible." Trish answered rubbing her head.

"Hey, Trish." Trish looked to her other side and saw Randy. "I hope you won't get mad that I came."

"I'm not mad Randy, I'm happy." Trish said smiling at him.

"Good." Randy answered giving her a hug and kiss on her forehead like John did.

"Hi, Trish." AJ said as he made his way up to her.

"Get out." Trish said not looking at him.

"Trish, I…"

"Get out!" Trish yelled.

"Okay, but I'm sorry." AJ said as he turned and started walking toward the door.

"It's one thing to say you're sorry. And it's another thing to mean it. And you don't mean it, AJ. You just don't." Trish said looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I do mean it. And I wish I could take everything back."

"That's also easy to say because you know you can't."

"Trish…"

"Please, just leave." Trish said as a tear fell.

"Okay." And with that AJ walked out of the room.

**A/N: **I know that I don't usually write notes at the end of the chapters for this story but I know that this chapter is probably shorter then my other chapters and I'm sorry. But I just couldn't think of anything to write so it might be a while before I update. Hopefully it won't and I'll have another chapter posted soon. But if you guys have any ideas I'd really appreciate them. And thanks for all the reviews I appreciate them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Why? Part 12 **

"I can't believe he actually had the nerve to show up here." John said looking at Stacy who nodded in agreement.

"I know." Randy said wiping the tear from Trish's face.

A Week Later

Trish had been in the hospital for one week. And John, Randy, and Stacy had been there with her everyday, AJ had even been there a few times. But everytime Trish would tell him to get lost. But today Trish was really happy, today would be the day she got to go home.

"Trish, let me help you." John said taking Trish's bag of clothes from her.

The doctor told her about two hours earlier that she was able to go home.

"Thanks, John." Trish said smiling as she sat in the wheelchair the doctor gave her to use to get to the car.

"No problem." John answered as him and Stacy followed Randy who was pushing Trish's wheel chair out of the room and into the elevator.

Trish's Hotel Room

When they got to Trish's hotel room they all tried to help her to her bed. But she was getting aggravated because they wouldn't leave her alone.

"Guys, I'm fine." Trish said trying to pull away from them but they grabbed her again. "Guys!" Trish yelled which got their attention. "I appreciate that you're trying to help me but, I'm not helpless I can do it myself."

"Okay, I guess." Randy said as him and Stacy let go of her and John put her bag next to her bed.

Trish got onto her bed and laid there in silence for a few moments until Stacy spoke up.

"Do you need anything, Trish?"

"No, Stace, I'm fine." Trish said smiling.

"Are you sure?" John asked sitting next to Trish.

"Yes." Trish said again. "All I want to do right now is sleep." Trish said closing her eyes.

"Okay." John said kissing her on her forehead. As Randy did the same.

The Next Day

When Trish woke up the next day she realized that John, Randy, and Stacy were still there. John was sleeping in one of the chairs, Randy was sleeping in the other chair, and Stacy was sleeping on the couch. Trish decided that she was hungry so she got up, grabbed her jacket and put her shoes on, and walked to the cafeteria in the hotel.

The Cafeteria

When Trish finished ordering her pancakes wit sausage and eggs she sat at a table and waited for the food. That was when she heard her name being called.

"Trish!"

Trish quickly turned around in her chair and saw her Stacy running up to her.

"Stace, what are you doing?" Trish asked motioning for Stacy to take a seat at the table.

"I woke up and you weren't in the room, so I got worried and decided to come look for you." She said trying to catch her breath.

"I'm fine, it's not like I'm gonna drop dead when you guys aren't looking." Trish said laughing.

"I know but, after the accident… we… we just don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me." Trish said with a smile. "I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

**Why:** Part 13

"I know we won't lose you. I'm just worried."

"Don't be."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Stacy asked.

"Sure."

"If the opportunity actually presented itself, would you take AJ back?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean, yes, I still love him. But I can't trust him. I guess I would." Trish answered looking at the floor.

"I know. Would you ever date Randy?"

"I don't think so. He's a great guy and all, but he's my best friend, I just don't think I could ever think or look at him that way."

"I understand." Stacy said with a smile.

Randy & John's Hotel Room

"I'm telling ya, she still loves him." Randy said walking around the room which was making John dizzy.

"Okay, first of all you're gonna have to stop doing that," John said holding his head, when Randy stopped and sat on his bed John continued. "Maybe she does. But tell me something."

"What?"

"If Trish wanted to be with AJ, would you still be her friend?"

"Of course. I'd be upset but, I can't change her feelings and…" Before Randy could finish the phone rang.

When Randy answered he did not expect it to be…

"AJ?"

"Yeah, listen, you'll never believe what I just heard." AJ said in excitement.

"What?"

"I overheard Trish and Stacy talking and…"

"And?" Randy asked encouraging him to continue.

"Trish said she wanted to be with me again."

"Oh." Randy said disappointment evident in his voice.

"I was wondering if you could do something for me." AJ said crossing his fingers even though Randy couldn't see him.

"What?"

"Well, when me and Trish were together she loved to sit in the park at night and just lay in the grass and look at the stars," AJ started. "So I was wondering if tonight you could take Trish to the park."

"Okay, I guess. I still don't understand why, but okay."

"Good, bring her there at 9:00."

"Okay, bye." Randy said hanging up his phone.

9:00 In the Park

When Trish and Randy arrived at the park in Toronto, Canada there was a blanket laid out on the ground and a picnic basket, there were also candles lit everywhere. Trish gasped at how beautiful it was; she turned around and looked at Randy.

"Why did you do all this?" Trish asked.

"I didn't," Randy answered looking behind Trish. "He did."

Trish turned around and saw AJ. She turned her attention back to Randy with a questioning look on her face. Before she could talk it started to rain, so obviously the candles went out. But she continued to ask.

"I thought you had feelings for me, why would you want me and AJ together?"

"I do like you, a lot. But you're not happy when you're not with AJ. Yeah, it will hurt to see you together. But I'd rather see you happy, then sad. You and AJ are meant to be together, and I don't want to be the reason you're not together. And you love each other, so go be with each other." Randy said moving a piece of wet hair out of her face and backing away a little.

Trish turned around and looked at AJ. AJ was standing there soaked. His shirt was sticking to his chest, and the raindrops were clinging to the tips of his hair.

"I love you, and I'm so sorry." AJ said.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Trish said running up to him and throwing her arms around his neck, and his hands were resting on her hips. AJ lowered his head to hers and rested it on her forehead for a moment. "I love you too." Trish said as her and AJ kissed.

**The End**

**A/N: **WOW! I'm finally done. I just wanted to thank all the people who read and reviewed for this story, I love you guys. I know most of you thought I was gonna have Trish end up with Randy but, I thought having her end up with AJ would be a good twist. Anyway R&R. Thanks


End file.
